


Make-up for the Delay

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fratboy!Shiro, M/M, Shiro makes up for keeping Keith waiting, Vaginal Sex, trans!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Practice ends, and Shiro watches as Keith slips out of the stands as he makes his way towards the locker room. He’s half-surprised that he doesn’t see him in the locker room, even after most of the other guys clear out. He’s just pulling his shirt back on when he gets a text from the man in question. It’s an image of him, shirtless and laying sprawled out on Shiro’s bed with a very demanding ‘hurry up.’ sent afterwards. Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever made it home so fast.“Keith?” He calls, toeing his sneakers off by the door and starting to make his way up the stairs. He’s met with silence and, for a second, he wonders if Keith had maybe already left. His thoughts are quelled when he hears Keith’s responding tone from behind the door to his room.





	Make-up for the Delay

Keith has been staring at him all day. Shiro can tell, even without looking, that the other’s eyes are on him and he wants something. He can feel it, sort of something like a sixth sense that makes his skin tingle a little. It started in history, when Shiro had leaned across Keith to grab his book bag from the adjacent chair, and Keith had not-so-subtly shifted in his seat, lowering his textbook to rest on his stomach instead of his desk. Shiro didn’t have to ask to know why. Keith had spent the remainder of the lesson playing footsie with Shiro, pressed a little closer against his side than the chairs they were in would comfortably allow.

Their paths split after that, with Keith going to math and Shiro going to science. He’d only been seated at his station for five minutes when he got a text from Keith.

_[K]: Meet me in the locker room before you have practice?_

Despite the innocent nature of the text, Shiro still felt himself grow hot from head to toe. He’d only have thirty minutes between class and practice, and he knew Keith prefered to take his sweet time. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t think either of them would be very keen with having to cut off their time together early. He bites his lip a little, thinking carefully before he responds.

_[S]: Won’t have time, maybe after?_

_[K]: You’re gonna leave me wanting for the duration of practice?_

_[K]: Can you at least send me something to tide me over?_

Shiro thinks of the last time he’d sent Keith a picture of himself, and he was half tempted to just re-send that one, but he knew that would get him in a world of trouble later. He exhales a little and concedes, promising Keith he’ll send him a nice photo before practice starts, and asks him to wait for him afterwards. Keith responds by sending a heart emoji and a thumbs up, and Shiro can’t help the way his heart feels like it’s trying to jump out of his chest, making it very difficult to focus on the rest of the lecture.

He keeps to his promise, making sure the locker room is empty before he sends Keith a very carefully planned photo that shows off everything from his collarbones down to his mid-thigh, and he knows Keith appreciates it from the few texts that follow. Practice proves to be a challenge for him, as well. Not just because he keeps thinking about what’s waiting for him after practice, but because the object of his desires is sitting in the stands, casually chewing a piece of bubble gum and staring at his phone. Shiro doesn’t have to guess what he’s looking at-- the expression on Keith’s face says it all. Every time he glances up at Keith, he finds him staring back, and his lips quirk up into a little smirk before he goes back to looking at his phone. Shiro finds himself on his back more than once, much to his embarrassment. The coach tells him to get his head back into the game, but he hardly hears him over the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. 

Practice ends, and Shiro watches as Keith slips out of the stands as he makes his way towards the locker room. He’s half-surprised that he doesn’t see him in the locker room, even after most of the other guys clear out. He’s just pulling his shirt back on when he gets a text from the man in question. It’s an image of him, shirtless and laying sprawled out on Shiro’s bed with a very demanding ‘hurry up.’ sent afterwards. Shiro doesn’t think he’s ever made it home so fast.

“Keith?” He calls, toeing his sneakers off by the door and starting to make his way up the stairs. He’s met with silence and, for a second, he wonders if Keith had maybe already left. His thoughts are quelled when he hears Keith’s responding tone from behind the door to his room. 

“In here, baby. How long do you plan on keeping me waiting?” Keith sounds like he’s pouting, and Shiro wonders how he made it through the day. The thought brings a smile to his lips, but he’s still fully unprepared for what he sees when he opens the door. Keith is sprawled naked on his bed with his cock in his hand. If Shiro had to guess, he’d say Keith had been keeping himself occupied since he got here. He snaps back into his senses long enough to shut the door behind him, leaning against the sturdy wood to keep himself on his feet. 

“I didn’t keep you waiting long, did I?” Shiro finally finds the will to move, feet guiding him to the bed on their own accord. He kneels down, crawling towards Keith. He’s stopped when the other lifts his foot, planting it square in the center of Shiro’s chest. He glances down at it, fingers reaching up to graze across Keith’s dainty ankle. He curls his fingers around it, lifting his leg until he can press a kiss under his fingers, trailing a few more up his shin. 

“You did. How’re you gonna make it up to me? You wouldn’t meet me before practice, and then you just looked so...cute on the field. It was especially endearing every time you got sacked staring at me.” Keith chuckles, toes wiggling against Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro huffs, rolling his eyes a little as he places a nip to the inside of Keith’s shin. The man jerks a little, and Shiro smirks. It earns him a light kick to the shoulder as Keith huffs, but he can’t help himself. 

“Let me make it up to you, baby. I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Want me to suck you off? Let you fuck me? I’ll do anything to make it up.” Shiro hums, letting his fingers trail up the inside of Keith’s thigh. Keith tilts his head like he’s contemplating something. His lip is sticking out a little, and Shiro finds himself completely enthralled with Keith again. 

“Ride me?” Keith hums, and Shiro finds himself nodding before the rest of his body catches up. He sets Keith’s leg aside and crawls up his body, claiming his lips finally in a heated, sloppy kiss. It ends far too soon for Shiro’s liking, but he’s getting impatient for other things. He sits up, peeling his shirt off over his head and relishing in the way Keith watches him reverently. His pants follow next, joining his shirt in a graceless pile on the floor. Keith’s hands land on his hips as he moves to straddle his lap, and Shiro shivers a little at his touch. With one hand, Keith holds himself steady, guiding Shiro with a palm on his hip. Shiro anticipates the feeling when Keith first slides through the wet heat between his thighs, but it doesn’t stop him from groaning a little at the feeling. He lifts his hips, shifts to a different angle and this time, when he starts to lower himself, he feels the head of Keith’s cock start to stretch him open. He shivers, hands curling into loose fists on Keith’s chest as he lowers himself completely. Keith shudders a little under him, hips moving minutely as he stares up at Shiro. 

“Well? Come on, I know you don’t need that much time to adjust.” He huffs, bucking his hips up a bit. Shiro grunts a little at the sudden motion, but he complies, slowly lifting himself up until just the tip remains inside, and then he drops himself down, watching with a twinge of satisfaction as Keith’s head tips back and he moans a little, fingers digging into Shiro’s hips. He settles into a steady rhythm after that, maintaining a pace that he knows will fall just shy of enough for Keith and the other doesn’t hesitate to let him know it. 

“You gave me the option of being on top. You asked for it, actually. Doesn’t that mean I should get some control in how I do things?” Shiro huffs, leaning over to smother Keith’s answer with a teasing kiss. When he pulls back, Keith’s lips part around a low moan before he tangles his fingers in Shiro’s hair and tugs a little, prompting the other to groan softly. 

“You’re supposed to be making it up to me for making me wait so long I’m the first place, Shiro.” Keith raises an eyebrow, jerking his hips up to meet Shiro’s when he’s on the way down. Shiro jerks a little at that, head dropping back around a moan before he snaps forward, bracing one hand on the pillow next to Keith’s head. 

“Fine, you win baby. I’ll take care of you.” He huffs, pressing his lips to Keith’s as he starts to move in earnest. Keith starts to fall apart under him, thrusting his hips up in jerky little movements to meet Shiro’s. He’s always made the prettiest faces when he was close, and now was no different. Shiro reaches a hand between them, starting to circle the pad of his thumb around his cock in an effort to bring him as close to the edge as Keith was. Within moments, he can feel heat starting to prickle from the tips of his toes upwards, and he bites his lip, gasping a bit at the sensation. 

“Shiro, please—“ Keith cuts off around a sharp groan, back arching off the bed as his grip tightens around Shiro’s hips and he holds him in place, filling Shiro as he finishes. The feeling, coupled with his own touch, is enough to push Shiro over the edge as well, and he curls himself over Keith's body with a broken little moan as he stutters and jerks above him, grinding himself back on Keith’s softening cock to try and milk the last of the pleasure out of him. Finally, Keith hisses a little and pushes on Shiro’s hips, getting him to stop and Shiro buries his face against Keith’s neck, panting against his skin. 

“Did that make up for it?” He murmurs against his skin, eyes half-closed as a warm hazy feeling takes over his body. Keith’s chuckle resonates under him and he shifts, adjusting them so that Shiro is laying next to him instead of on top of him. Shiro groans a little when Keith slides two fingers knuckle-deep into him, twitching and feeling overly sensitive, but Keith doesn’t do much more than tease his clit a little. 

“Ask me again in a little bit. I don’t think we’re quite done here, baby.” Keith hums, lowering his head to draw Shiro into an overly sweet kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've found my passion in writing trans fratboy Shiro and I'm not gonna apologize. As always, you're welcome to find and follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/momouse6) for WIPs, updates, and more!!


End file.
